Conventional automatic cleaning appliances, such as home appliances including laundry treating appliances, dishwashers, and the like, involve the mixing of treating chemistry with water to create a wash liquid or rinse liquid to facilitate the cleaning process. Soils can be loosened during the cleaning process, and various methods exist to remove such soils from the wash or rinse liquid during the cleaning process. A recirculation circuit can draw soiled liquid from the cleaning appliance and pump the soiled liquid through a filter. The filter can remove soils from the liquid so that clean liquid can be recirculated for re-use in the cleaning appliance.